


Just Like This

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, Freckles, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Multi, Nipples, Pining, Sibling Incest, dodgy potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: Albus only wanted a bit more of James. The potion wasn't supposed to do that.





	Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> All the love to my beta who is amazing.
> 
> Written for May's rarepair bingo with the fills freckles, "that potion wasn't supposed to do that", back dimples, nipples, pet names

“That potion wasn’t supposed to do that!” Teddy shouted, looking at Albus with wide eyes as James shoved his fist into his mouth and let out a needy sound that quite honestly made Albus want to shove something else in James’s mouth. Fuck.

“It’s not my fault, okay. I told James he was an idiot to take the potion when we weren’t entirely sure what it did.”

Teddy shot him a dirty look. “He trusts you. He’d drink anything you give him and you know it.”

Guilt rose up in Albus, simmering just below the surface —at war with his arousal at seeing James writhing on the bed like that, naked and hard—because he knew Teddy was right. Albus had been the one to suggest they try the orgasm enhancing potion he saw advertised in the back of _Wands and Wizards_. It’d seemed like a fun idea at the time and James was always up for something new in the bedroom.

“He’s not uncomfortable,” Albus tried, but the strength of his assertion was weakened when James rolled over and shoved half his face into the bed—bare arse shoved in the air, his mouth open in a desperate, guttural sound—as he wrapped his hand around his own cock.

“ _Teddy_ ,” James whined, and Teddy was across the room and on the bed before the last syllable of his name fell from James’s lips.

“Shhh, I’m right here, sweetheart,” he whispered, hands running up and down James’s sweat-soak back as James rolled his hips against the mattress, letting out another sound—the same sound he’d made when Albus was balls deep in him last week—that had Albus clenching his hands into fists. Teddy shushed him again, fingers dancing up and down James’s spine in intimate familiarity.

It made Albus _want._ He’d only been allowed in their bed a few times, usually when Teddy and James had had a bit too much to drink. He knew they wanted him when they were sober too but their morality usually got the best of them.

Albus was ashamed to admit half the reason he’d wanted the potion was so he might get a glimpse of what Teddy got every day—James’s desire for him laid out plain as day. James was so uninhibited with everyone else, but so controlled with Albus, as if he was afraid of hurting him. It made Albus want to scream because he wanted James so much he could barely breathe sometimes. He wanted James to lose control the way he did every time he was near him. It didn't hurt that Teddy was as attractive as he was kind, which was to say a whole fucking lot. Albus wasn't sure what Teddy liked more, fucking James or watching Albus fuck him.

“Get your fucking arse over here,” Teddy snapped, and it was only then that Albus realised Teddy must have been calling him. Teddy never snapped. Not unless it had to do with James.

Albus scrambled to cross the room, stopping beside the bed, hesitant to touch either one of them without being given permission. Teddy was eyeing him warily, clearly still pissed about the dodgy potion. Albus couldn't blame him. He understood exactly what it felt like to want James—to want to fuck him, own him, protect him, _love_ him—the only difference was James wasn’t Albus’s. Not the way he was Teddy’s.

“He wants _you_.” Teddy’s voice was quiet this time, almost hesitant. As if he thought Albus might say no. As if Albus would ever say no to James.

“ _Al_ ,” James huffed, rolling onto his back and eyeing Albus hungrily.

All the breath left Albus in one go as if he’d been hexed. James was— _fuck_ , James was captivating. His hazel eyes were lidded, his dark brown hair sticking up at crazy angles and making Albus itch to shove his hands in it and _pull_ . Mostly though, _fuck_ , mostly it was all the freckles on display. James was covered in them. Freckles across his chest—especially around his nipples, and fuck did Albus like to suck on those, liked the way James's nipples looked erect and dripping with Albus’s spit and dusted in freckles he’d graze his teeth over. Freckles zigzagging across his broad shoulders and down the curve of his back to his thin waist. Freckles across the flat planes of his stomach and swirling down the insides of his strong thighs. There were even freckles down the length of his cock, aching hard and dripping pre-come. James had confessed once he wished he didn’t have so many, wished his skin was flawless like Lily’s and Albus’s. Albus had never mentioned it then, but he loved James’s freckles, had always loved them the same way he loved James—too much and never enough.

All Albus had to do was see a few familiar freckles peeking out from underneath the collar of James’s shirt or along his hips when he stretched and his shirt would ride up and Albus would feel heat pool in his belly as he thought of the ways he wanted to touch James, of the way he wanted to let his tongue lap at the cluster of freckles beneath James’s ribs, or his cock rut against the dimples above James’s arse, or let his fingers grab onto the ones at James’s hips hard enough to bruise.

James’s freckles were like a map and Albus wanted to fucking conquer him.

“Albus, Al, Al, Al,” James whined, chest heaving as he squeezed his eyes shut. “ _Please_.”

“Please what?” Albus breathed, and fuck, he knew what James wanted but he needed to hear it. Needed to hear the words fall from James’s lips.

“ _Fuck me_.”

Albus shuddered, James’s words going straight to his cock. He started to move closer to the bed then faltered, eyes drifting towards Teddy. Teddy licked his lips and nodded which was all the permission Albus needed before he was shucking off his clothes and clambering onto the bed, the heat from James’s body nearly burning him.

“I’m here,” Albus said, splaying his fingers across James’s chest. James’s entire body trembled beneath him and Albus felt ten feet tall and powerful under James’s bold gaze.

The moonlight filtered through the cracks in the curtains, stilted gasps and desperate moans mingling together as Albus began to touch him. Began to worship him. Began to move his body against James’s, every second one step closer to sliding his cock inside of James’s eager body.

All the while Teddy simply watched, stroking his cock lazily and eyes never leaving James’s face as the sounds Albus and James made mingled together. And still Albus didn’t stop, was relentless as his fingers probed James open, eyes riveted to the look of release, of please, that crossed James’s face when Albus was finally buried balls deep in his brother’s arse. James keened, clawing at Albus unabashedly, arching his back and rolling his hips and urging Albus deeper and deeper and deeper until Albus wasn’t sure where he began and James ended.

Albus fucked James as if his life depended on it. In that moment he was certain it did. Certain he might literally die if he had to stop touching James.

Because in these moments Albus wasn’t scared of the truth. In these moments he reveled in it.

Albus had spent his entire life feeling like he wasn’t enough for anyone, but in these moments he knew, he fucking _knew_ —he was _everything_ to James.


End file.
